Bow Ties and Kisses
by butterflycullen429
Summary: Blaine tows Kurt along to a bow tie convention. It's a day filled with romantic fluff, and Klaine. Future Klaine.


**Yah, I soooo do not own the wonderful world of Glee. I f I did Klaine would still be together.**

''Look at that one, Kurt!'', my fiance's excited voice rings in my ear.

I ignore him for the time being, and study the menu to find a good snack. I settle on a baked pretzel with caramel sauce.I pay for the pretzel, sauce, and drink, and then drag Blaine over to the tables set up near the food booth.

''OK, Blaine, we know our spending limit. You only get fifty dollars to feed your insane obsession so please think before you buy.'', I tell my wide-eyed fiancee over the table, but I'm not sure he hears me because he's presently looking around in excitement.

I take the pretzel out of the little bag, and hear an excited squeal emanating from Blaine.

''Kurt, it's shaped like a bow tie!''

The pretzel is indeed shaped like a bow tie. I study it for a minute before shrugging, and breaking off a piece to dip in the caramel sauce.

''WAIT!'',Blaine's voice startles me, and I freeze before I even have a piece broken off.

I look down, and feel his hand on my arm, stopping me from getting any pretzel.

''You can't eat that Kurt. It's a work of art.''

''No, Blaine, it's a pretzel.'', I'm seriously worried about his sanity now. I know he has an obsession, but really?

''Well, yeah, it's a pretzel, but it's a pretzel in the shape of a bow tie, Kurt!''

To him, this is perfect logic, but to me, he's one step away from an asylum.

''Blaine, you dragged me all the way from New York to Sevierville, Tennessee. You woke me up at four thirty this morning so we could be the first ones at a _bow tie convention_! I'm eating this pretzel.'', I give him a 'try me' look, and he backs off.

Once I've finished eating the bow tie pretzel, we get up to look around at all the actual bow ties. Every time Blaine lets out a squeal of excitement I have to remind him that he can't buy everything. Even if he really, _really_, wants that hideous yellow tie with the green and blue polka dots. Seriously, what is he thinking? I know Blaine has an obsession, the fact that he matches his _clothes_ with his _bow tie_ is proof, but nothing he owns will ever match the atrocious yellow, green and blue bow tie. Or the one with fish all over it that Blaine is currently squealing like a two-year old over.

''Blaine, you are _not_ getting a bow tie with fish on it.'', I notice that I'm saying words like _no_, _not_, and _never_ a lot today.

''This is a very unique bow tie, Kurt.'', Blaine says gravely like he's telling me my death sentence. If he gets that bow tie, it _will _be my death sentence.

''Nothing you own will match that, and you know it. Leave it, and buy something else.'', I say gently. I love him, but I really do not love his obsession.

He nods solemnly, and walks to the next booth where, if possible, he finds even uglier bow ties. The same scene plays out at almost every booth with only a few exceptions. By the time we are half way through the convention, we're also halfway through the money. So far, Blaine has bought a black and red bow tie, a tie that's solid navy blue with a single white stripe on both sides, one that looks to be made of guitar picks, and one that has horizontal stripes of the colors purple, yellow and green covered in sequins with a large purple button in the center. I supervised every purchase except the last one. The guitar pick one is actually pretty cool looking, but I don't know where Blaine's going to wear it. Or the one with sequins on it that could be a mini disco ball. The great thing is that, because it's a convention, we get the bow ties cheaper than we usually would just buying them.

We come to another booth, but this one is slightly different from all the other ones. This particular booth is selling things shaped like bow ties. Oh God, it's going to be the pretzel thing all over again. I inwardly groan, I just know that the remainder of our budget will be spent here. I can only hope that it won't take long. All I want to do is get back to the hotel room because, even if he's been squealing like a two-year old all day, Blaine is a sexy two-year old. Not to mention the fact that we will be spending all day at Dolly Wood tomorrow from the time the park opens to the time it closes.

''Kurt, look at this!'', Blaine says excitedly as he holds up a paper bow tie on a stick. It's like those masks on a stick except it's a bow tie.

''Cool.'', I say.

''I'm so getting this.'', Blaine says while he proceeds to put it in the shopping basket. I just nod my head in acknowledgement. He can get whatever he wants in this store as long as he does it quickly.

''Kurt, look at this!''

I turn to see my lovely fiancée holding up a bow tie shaped ice pack. A. Bow. Tie. Shaped. Ice. Pack. I inwardly shake my head, what has America come to?

''Why on Earth do you need an ice pack, Blaine?'', I question him in an exasperated tone.

He shrugs. ''It's shaped like a bow tie. Plus, you trip on stuff and fall all the time. You still have a huge bruise on your hip from ice skating last week when you fell down. This is as much for you as it is for me.''

I glower at him slightly while rubbing said hip, but say nothing. It was his fault that I fell. If he hadn't been giving me those 'I love you so much' eyes, then I wouldn't have had to swerve to avoid a little girl who had fallen, which then resulted in _me _falling on the slick ice

**K&B K&B K&B K&B**

''Thank God.'', I groan out once I'm safely seated on the trolley next to Blaine.

''Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?'' Blaine bumps his shoulder against mine in a teasing manner.

I roll my eyes at him then say, ''No, but it's insane that you woke me up at four thirty so we could be the first ones here.''

''Doesn't taking you to Dolly Wood tomorrow kind of make up for it though?''

''I suppose, but you have to ride Mystery Mine with me, ok?''

''But Kurt, what if there is no light at the end of the tunnel?'', Blaine says in a mock scared voice as his eyes widen in a comical show of terror.

I shake my head, but smile at him. He smiles back, and our eyes catch each others. Green meets hazel and souls link together as we stare into the others eyes lovingly. Our moment is interrupted when I feel a little tug on my sleeve. I turn around to snap at the person sitting behind us, but stop dead when I see a little girl about four years old grinning up at me with smudges of chocolate around her mouth.

''Madilynn Rose, no. Be nice.'', a teenage girl says to the little girl, Madilynn.

''Sorry.'', the teenager says to me, and flashes me an apologetic smile.

''It's okay.'' I say, then smile at both girls before turning forward again.

Blaine bumps my shoulder with his, and I look at him.

''What, no Kurt Hummel death glare?''

''She didn't know any better.'', I say.

Blaine just shakes his head, and looks forward again.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B**

''I can't believe you bought all this stuff.'', I say, appraising the pile of bow tie/ bow tie shaped things on our bed. There's four different bow ties, a paper bow tie on a stick, a bow tie shaped ice pack, a red T-shirt that says 'Bow Ties Are Cool', and a pair of God-awful shoes with a bow tie on the top.

''Bow ties, Kurt. Bow ties.''

As if I don't already know that. I think my fiancée has a problem. Like, needs a twelve-step program problem. But, the first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem, and Blaine will never admit that. His argument - 'Bow ties are cool, Kurt.'

And now he has a shirt to prove it. Joy.

''Come on, even if today was awful, which it wasn't, you still have Dolly Wood to look forward to tomorrow.''

''Yup, and you have to win me a stuffed animal at one of the games. Preferably one of those minion thingys from D_espicable Me._''

''You have an unhealthy addiction to kids movies.'' Blaine shakes his head in mock disapproval.

''Coming from a man who just spent at _least_ ten hours at a freaking _bow tie convention._''

''Bow ti-''

I cut him off in an exasperated voice, ''I know, I know! Bow ties, Kurt, Bow ties.''

''You know you love me even with my obsessions, addictions, and everything in between.'', Blaine says in a sugary sweet voice.

''Sadly, yes. I do love you.''

He nods his head, and pulls me in for a kiss. I tangle one of my fists into his shirt, and the other into his hair. His tongue gently probes my lips open, and he slips his tongue in my mouth, caressing my own with his. The kiss picks up on intensity, and we collapse onto the bed, carefully avoiding all the bow tie related objects. We kiss for a few more minutes before we calm down enough to catch our breath so we can talk.

''At least people won't look at us weird when he actually have a kid with us.'', Blaine says with a thoughtful edge creeping into his voice.

''What are you talking about?'', I ask. My head's still spinning from the kiss. Plus, I have no idea what he's talking about.

''Your children's movie fetish. People will stop giving us strange looks when we go see a kid's movie when he have our own kid to take.''

''Wait, so you actually want to have a family?'' I feel a flood of warmth rush through my veins at Blaine's words.

''Ya, don't you. It'll be nice to have someone to love and take care of. Don't get me wrong, Kurt, I love you, but anytime I picture our future I see one of us holding a baby. _Our_ baby. Don't you want that?''

''Of course I want that. I'm just glad you feel the same way as me.'', I say into his neck that I've been peppering with kisses while he talked.

I pull his mouth back to mine, but just as I deepen the kiss, I pull away. As I jump off the bed and head towards the bathroom I hear him mumble something along the lines of 'tease' behind me. I turn my head around to give him a wink as I sashay my hips.

''Care to join me for a shower, Mr. Anderson?''

''That sounds lovely soon to be Mr. Anderson.'', he says.

Blaine jumps off the bed, and runs towards me. He stops to scoop me up bridal style before entering the bathroom where he deposits me on top of the counter. He tugs on my clothes while covering my neck and face with kisses.

'You know, maybe bow tie conventions aren't so bad' I think to myself as Blaine throws our discarded shirts on the floor, and pulls my lips to his for a searing kiss.

**Well, that's it. I might do a little sequel for this where they go to Dolly Wood depending on how many reviews/request I get. Thanks so much for reading, review please.**


End file.
